Jodi Benson
| birth_place = Rockford, Illinois, U.S. | occupation = Actress, voice actress, singer | years_active = 1975–present | nationality = American | notable_works = Voice of Princess Ariel in Disney's The Little Mermaid franchise Voice of Thumbelina in ''Thumbelina'' (1994) Voice of Barbie in Disney/Pixar's Toy Story franchise | children = Delaney Benson (Daughter) McKinley Benson (Son) | awards = Disney Legend (2011) | spouse = Ray Benson (Husband) }} Jodi Marie Marzorati Benson (born October 10, 1961) is an American actress, voice actress and singer. She is best known for providing both the speaking and the singing voice of Disney's Princess Ariel in The Little Mermaid and its sequel, prequel, and television series spinoff. Benson voiced the character Barbie in the 1999 Golden Globe-winning movie Toy Story 2 and its 2010 Academy Award-winning sequel Toy Story 3. She also voiced Barbie in the Toy Story cartoon Hawaiian Vacation. For her contributions to the Disney company, Benson was named a Disney Legend in 2011.Video: Disney Princess voices, Regis Philbin, Hensons accept their Disney Legends awards at the 2011 D23 Expo Retrieved November 24, 2013 Benson was the original voice of Ariel in the Academy Award-winning Walt Disney Pictures animated feature film The Little Mermaid and continues to perform Ariel and the bubbly voice of "Barbie" in Disney/Pixar's Best Picture Golden Globe winner Toy Story 2 and Academy Award winner Toy Story 3. She also gave voice to the spirited "Weebo" in Disney's live action Flubber, starring Robin Williams. For Warner Bros., she created the voice of Thumbelina in 1994, a Don Bluth animated feature film with songs by Barry Manilow. Her other projects include Tinkerbell: Secret of the Wings, The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, Balto II: Wolf Quest, and Balto III: Wings of Change. She appeared as Patrick Dempsey’s assistant Sam, in Disney’s live-action feature film Enchanted. While being a Disney Legend, she also voiced Jane Doe and Patsy Smiles in Cartoon Network's Camp Lazlo. She also voiced the character Tula in Fox's animated series The Pirates of Dark Water. Career Benson made her debut in the 1975 Kenny Ortega-directed "Marilyn: An American Fable". Other Broadway credits include a starring role in the Broadway musical Smile, where she introduced a song called "Disneyland". In 1983, Howard Ashman, the lyricist of Smile, would go on to write the lyrics for The Little Mermaid. She describes the song "Disneyland" at the "Smile" Reunion concert held on Sept. 22, 2014, "This is the first piece of the puzzle of my life, the first step of the journey, so to speak". Benson also sings "Disneyland" on a compilation CD called Unsung Musicals. In 1989, Benson appeared in the Broadway musical, Welcome to the Club, alongside Samuel E. Wright, who performed the voice for Sebastian the Crab in The Little Mermaid. In 1992, Benson received a Tony Award nomination for Best Actress in a Musical for her role as Polly Baker in Crazy For You. She played the narrator in Joseph And The Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat in 1998. Benson also played the Queen in a one-night concert version of Rodgers & Hammerstein s Cinderella at the Nashville Symphony Orchestra in May 2010. She was at the 2012 SYTA conference singing her signature song “Part of Your World” on August 27, 2012. Benson has been the guest artist for the Candlelight Processional for five years at Walt Disney World including December 10–13, 2012. She joined the "2013 Spring Pops" on May 14–15, 2013 as a guest soloist with the Boston Pops. Benson can be heard on over a dozen recordings and has a six-part DVD series entitled Baby Faith from the creators of Baby Einstein. Her animated TV series include the Emmy Award-winning Camp Lazlo for the Cartoon Network, The Little Mermaid, Batman Beyond, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, The Wild Thornberrys, Barbie, Hercules: Zero to Hero, P. J. Sparkles, and the series Sofia the First for Disney. On the concert stage, Benson has performed as a concert soloist with symphonies all over the world, including The Boston Pops, The Philly Pops (conductor: Peter Nero), The Hollywood Bowl Orchestra (conductor: John Mauceri), The National Symphony (conductor: Marvin Hamlisch), Cleveland, Dallas, Tokyo, and the San Francisco and Chicago Symphonies. She starred in the Kennedy Center Honors for Ginger Rogers, and in Disney's Premiere in Central Park with Pocahontas, The Walt Disney World 25th Anniversary Spectacular and Disney's 100 Years of Magic. Benson is the resident guest soloist for the Walt Disney Company/Disney Cruise Line and ambassador for feature animation. On June 6, 2016, Benson performed the role of Ariel at the Hollywood Bowl's concert performance of The Little Mermaid.JODI BENSON TO REPRISE HER ROLE AS ARIEL IN ADDITIONAL PERFORMANCE OF THE LITTLE MERMAID: LIVE IN CONCERT Oh My Disney, Retrieved June 8, 2016 ''The Little Mermaid'' In late 1986, Benson first heard of the audition for The Little Mermaid through lyricist and playwright Howard Ashman. The two had just worked together in the Broadway show Smile until its run ended early. He knew she would be the perfect fit for the role and that she would be a great replica of Ariel. After hearing the demo for "Part of Your World", she sang a small part of it on tape where it was later sent to Disney executives. Before her audition for The Little Mermaid, she was primarily a stage actress. It was Ashman's first Disney project. In early 1988, Benson won the role of Ariel. Personal life Benson was born and raised in a Catholic environment, graduating from Boylan Central Catholic High School in Rockford, Illinois. She married actor/singer Ray Benson, (not to be confused with frontman Ray Benson of Asleep at the Wheel), in 1984. They have two children, McKinley and Delaney. An article originally published in 2013 by the Billy Graham Evangelistic Association said the couple "live north of Atlanta, Ga. " Filmography Live-action Animation Direct-to-video Video games Theme park attractions Discography References External links * * * * Jodi Benson at the Disney Legends Website * Performance Working in the Theatre seminar video at American Theatre Wing.org, April 1992 Category:1961 births Category:Actresses from Illinois Category:Musicians from Rockford, Illinois Category:American musical theatre actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American sopranos Category:American Roman Catholics Category:American video game actresses Category:Living people Category:Actors from Rockford, Illinois Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:20th-century American singers Category:21st-century American singers Category:Traditional pop music singers Category:20th-century American women singers Category:21st-century American women singers Category:Disney voice actors